


intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now

by tmwshj



Series: drunk roommates moguham [2]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Metaphors, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Vomiting, again this isnt beta read, dont be stupid like jungmo and wonjin here alcoholism isnt romantic, drink responsibly, okay jungmo is NOT an alcoholic i swear he isnt, sequel !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj
Summary: head throbbing and extremely hungover, wonjin wonders why jungmo’s gaze seems different from the night before.-title from britney spears – toxic
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo
Series: drunk roommates moguham [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now

**Author's Note:**

> and welcome to the ✨sequel✨
> 
> i usually don't like writing sequels for my one-shots, but MAN was i dissatisfied with the ending of [my drunk moguham one-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939737). so badabing badaboom, here's some moguham *throws* 
> 
> there may be inaccuracies, since i'm not legally allowed to drink yet and have not experienced a hangover, and i basically wrote this while referring to multiple articles on alcohol consumption so im basically a connoisseur of drinking rn (also it's 1.30 in the morning what's up with me and writing at god-forsaken hours huh). anyways, this fic can be read as a stand-alone fic, but it's highly encouraged to read [the first drunk moguham one-shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939737) first, since it'll give you a little more context.
> 
> enjoy! this one goes out to ran, the biggest moguham enthusiast i know <3

another day, another hangover.

the sun was shining in the most obnoxious manner and the birds were still not chirping. wonjin groans, his stomach twisting like it was flipping inside out. his head pounded against his skull as he sat upright, noticing that he was still in yesterday’s clothes which mind you, absolutely reeked of the bottles of soju he downed yesterday.

wonjin doesn’t put in much effort to get out of bed, opting to simply put up with the hell in his head as he leans into his pillows, trying his best not to puke.

“awake?” a voice calls from the hallway. wonjin is barely able to make out the figure, sunlight too glaring as he squints at the shadow at his door.

“mmrrff. jungmo?”

wonjin didn’t need to be able to see the man to know that he was smiling – smiling that same ‘i didn’t get as drunk as you so now i don’t have a hangover, sucks to be you’ smile. “try to get out of bed, your hangover cure is on the table.” jungmo says off-handedly. maybe it’s the throbbing in his head, but wonjin swears there’s a new playfulness in jungmo’s tone, a new flirtatiousness that wasn’t there before.

but what did he know? wonjin felt like he had just been run over by a bus, and hangover soup sounds beyond sexy right now.

wonjin barely manages to wash himself up that morning, stumbling around in the bathroom as his eyes choose to go out of focus every once in a while. he regrets everything, and wonders to himself how much he actually drank the night before (it was _only_ a bottle and a half). he drags himself to the kitchen counter, noticing jungmo and a bowl of red soup sitting innocently at the table.

“good morning, sleepyhead.” jungmo smiles, reaching out a hand to ruffle wonjin’s bedhead. wonjin flinches, holding onto the chair for support.

“what’s gotten into you?”

sure, jungmo could be a flirt at times, but it’s only when he ingests _alcohol_. and for goodness sake, it was ten in the morning on a saturday, if there’s a time to be sober, it’s now.

jungmo shrugs. “you look cute.”

wonjin doesn’t hide the blush that crept onto his cheeks. has jungmo always been this straightforward? wonjin thinks back to the time when he had the grand revelation – his epiphany, as one may call it – that perhaps, he thought of jungmo as someone more than a roommate.

it was a year ago, he remembers, when jungmo had stumbled into the dorms at the break of dawn, smelling absolutely atrocious as he puked into a shoe he had grabbed from the shoe rack. wonjin had been awoken from his sleep, rubbing his eyes blearily as he looked at the absolute mess that was koo jungmo.

“what the fuck?”

“wonjin!” jungmo had slurred enthusiastically, head rolling backwards. wonjin approaches the elder boy, nose scrunching up as he got nearer.

“how much did you drink?” wonjin asked.

jungmo didn’t give a verbal reply, opting to hold out his hand instead. in his barely-awoken state, wonjin counted his fingers.

“five?! koo jungmo, you drank five bottles?”

“and a half!” the elder had chirped excitedly before he felt a gurgle in his stomach, his face contorting.

wonjin’s eyes widened. “don’t do it here! what the hell- get up!” wonjin pulled jungmo off the ground, an easy task thanks to jungmo’s lean figure, dragging him to the bathroom as jungmo threatened to belch all over the furniture.

as jungmo hovered over the toilet bowl with wonjin rubbing his back soothingly, wonjin looked at jungmo.

_stupid._ that’s what his roommate was, always pushing himself past his limits. he knows for a fact that jungmo has a good tolerance for the drink, but what he couldn’t wrap his head around was why jungmo had to drink till he was at _this_ state.

but somehow, wonjin didn’t seem to be mad at his roommate. he hadn’t even felt angry when jungmo had puked into his shoe, though he was very disgusted indeed. his heart ached, for some odd reason, to see his roommate being all messed up, something in him wanting to take care of the older boy.

as the strangled noises of puking came to an end, jungmo sat by the toilet bowl, an apologetic look of his face. “s-sorry.” he hiccupped.

wonjin wasn’t mad. he smiled. “it’s alright. i’m here.”

the situation wasn’t romantic in the very least. wonjin didn’t know what prompted him to quote some cheesy, over-used line from a kdrama, but then he thought back to all the times jungmo had been there for him; he cheered him on when he was studying for his architecture exam, and in return, wonjin brought food to jungmo when he was rushing an important project at the faculty at two in the morning. the roommates always seemed to be there for each other, seeing each other at their lowest lows and riding out their highest highs when they’re together.

so maybe the whole puking thing wasn’t romantic, but wonjin couldn’t help the way his heart seemed to speed up when jungmo smiled back, mumbling a barely audible “i know.”

it’s been a year since that fiasco, a year since koo jungmo had found out that his alcohol tolerance was four bottles of soju. a year since wonjin had discovered that he was indeed very whipped for his roommate.

so as he stared down at the bowl of spicy _haejangguk_ , wonjin processes jungmo’s actions, wondering that maybe… did jungmo…like him back?

his head pounded harder.

wonjin shall think about the matter at hand later, holding the bowl in his hands and drinking a large mouthful of the soup. he chokes.

“spicy.” wonjin stutters, his tongue feeling burnt from the chilli.

“ah, i’m sorry, i think i added a bit too much chilli flakes.” jungmo mutters apologetically, scratching his neck.

“it’s a third cup of chilli flakes, is it not?” wonjin asks, continuing to take small sips of the soup, his tongue burning at the contact.

“ah…”

“how much did you add?”

jungmo doesn’t reply, holding out two fingers.

“two-thirds?”

jungmo shakes his head.

wonjin slams down the bowl, his eyes widening. “two _cups_? you’re joking.”

“look, it was a pretty big pot! i just adjusted the ratio!” jungmo says defensively.

“how much water did you use?”

jungmo doesn’t respond, leaning back into his chair as he comes to terms with his mistake. he hadn’t adjusted the amount of water.

wonjin sighs, continuing to finish the soup.

“wait- don’t drink it anymore! i’ll go grab something from the convenience store.”

wonjin doesn’t answer, chugging the rest of the soup down. he was sure he wouldn’t be able to taste anything for the rest of the day. “done.” wonjin ignores jungmo’s futile attempt at stopping him, replying in a raspy voice.

jungmo sighs, grabbing the empty bowl off the counter. “are you feeling better?”

“a little, thanks to your hell-hole of a soup.”

jungmo scrunches his face up, furrowing his brows. “i’ll take note next time.”

“there won’t be a next time,” wonjin announces dramatically. “my head feels like it’s about to split itself open.” wonjin grimaces, falling onto the couch face down.

“by the way, did i do anything dumb yesterday?” wonjin’s voice was muffled by the pillows, but jungmo stiffens up, not knowing how to reply. the dorm stays silent for a while, only the faint running of the tap being heard.

noticing jungmo’s lack of response, wonjin massages his temples, sighing. “hurry up, tell me what i did.”

the events of the previous night seemed to flash across jungmo’s eyes – the kiss. _fuck._

“you did… you did nothing.”

“liar.”

it felt like déjà vu, except that both of them were very sober, a strangely unusual circumstance. wonjin wracks his brain, wondering if he had done something stupid enough to incite such a lack of response from jungmo; jungmo stays silent, wondering if it was an appropriate time to reveal that he had a crush on his roommate for the past two years.

despite the splitting headache, wonjin seems to be able to put two and two together – jungmo is hiding something from him. wonjin was absolutely wasted yesterday. no way…

no way his heart got the best of him, right? god, it sends shivers up wonjin’s spine as he thought about confessing his love while drunk.

“you kissed me.” jungmo says, quiet and monotone. he was still facing the sink, staring at the clean bowl.

“oh.” wonjin replies dumbly. he feels his face turn red. he gently brushes his fingers across his lips – he didn’t remember anything at all (a pity) but what confused him more was jungmo’s silence.

“you… you’re not mad?” the younger asks.

wonjin was feeling bold. maybe the headache had caused him to toss the idea of ‘consequences’ out the window, but whatever, a hangover is a hangover.

jungmo flinches, feeling wonjin coming closer to him. “i’m not. it wasn’t your fault anyways.”

the apartment falls silent once again.

“jungmo-”

“wonjin-” they started in unison. jungmo jumps, gesturing to wonjin to start first.

“jungmo, do you like me?” wonjin asks, his voice lacking its usual playfulness.

jungmo turns to look at wonjin for the first time since he drank that nasty soup. wonjin looks up at him, eyes glittering.

jungmo’s shoulders slump to his side. “you got me.” he says, defeatedly, in a way.

wonjin breaks out into a smile. “good.” he says shortly before wrapping his arms around jungmo’s waist, pulling the older close.

jungmo allows himself to be embraced by his roommate, not daring to move, not daring to believe that ham wonjin...

liked him back.

“i like you too.” wonjin whispers into jungmo’s back. jungmo turns around, looking down at the younger, wonjin’s eyes full of the love that he had been hiding for the past year. jungmo liked it, he liked wonjin and everything that came with him, including his poor alcohol tolerance.

as jungmo leans down, connecting their lips (man, did he love this feeling), wonjin’s as sweet as the night before, he thinks to himself: alcohol seemed to have a prominent presence in his university life. he associates the burning liquor to that of stressful exams and last-minute assignments – a way for jungmo to temporarily forget his fatigue and overwhelming amount of responsibilities. then there’s wonjin, the roommate that takes care of him and the after-effects, the person he has always relied on to make him feel better after a bad day – his hangover cure.

among many bottles of cheap soju, jungmo has found his hangover cure in the form of ham wonjin. ironically enough, he was also the boy whose scent jungmo was willing to get drunk on till the end of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna relook at this when im eighteen and make fun of myself but whatever, we die like men >:] also i shall beta read this when i wake up its too late and ive lost all grips of my reality (i blame moguham)
> 
> thank you for reading this two-shot (?), kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> twt - [shjIuvr](https://twitter.com/shjIuvr)


End file.
